Gods
The gods and goddesses of the Krosmoz are not all very well known, but some of them have had their share of involvement in various media. From their role in the genesis of the World of Ten (or Twelve) – such as Osamodas and Xelor – to appearances in comics, manga or animated series – such as Iop God and Ecaflip God –, all have influenced the world in unique ways throughout the ages. The First Gods After Eliatrope and the Great Dragon's first dance, the first souls to incarnate in the Krosmoz were the first ten gods and the first ten Demons. The first ten gods were also tied to creation and the classes originally available in the Dofus MMORPG. The Gods and Goddess are: Cra, Ecaflip, Eniripsa Goddess, Enutrof, Feca, Iop, Osamodas, Sadida, Sram, and Xelor. They are the ten who breathed new life into the World of Ten after the Eliatrope civilization seemingly went extinct. The Gods represent ideas in life such as time and war and are connected to them. Minor and Major Gods In addition to the original gods, the universe is populated by other powerful spirits, small gods without followers, each dedicated to a different aspect of life. The Dofus in-game document Gods & Demons gives more details on their nature, but the way they work is simple: to gain in power, they must be worshipped, just like any other god. By means of intuitions, signs and voices, they must reach out to the inhabitants of the world and make their presence known. This is how the gods Ouginak, Sacrier and Pandawa became known to the world and eventually reached the pantheon. Most, however, are never noticed, like "the god who puts Moskitos to sleep on Summer nights" (mentioned in Gods & Demons). The minor Gods are not to be messed with even without followers they are extremely powerful. Demon Gods When the Gods formed they repesented creation and magic and to balance that the Demon Gods were born from stasis the power of destuction and the opposite of magic. But there lives were cut short by Rushu one of there brothers. Although Rushu, king of Demons, is rarely if ever referred to as a god, he is indeed one of the ten firstborn Demons of the Krosmoz. There is no demonic pantheon, however, because Rushu exterminated his nine brothers and sisters during the first millenia of their existence and named himself the one and only king of Demons (see Rushu—History). That is why his power rivals that of the other gods. In practice, when people (in fiction or in real life) talk about "gods," Rushu or his former equals are seldom included as they belong to a distinct category and are not worshipped. But it unknown really want the demons where men't to do. The Effects of Worship As already mentioned, gods do not only grant powers to their disciples: they gain power from worship, and therefore grow more powerful as their cult grows. That is why it is important for them to protect their followers from major threats such as Demons or cataclysms like Ogrest's Chaos. According to Dofus Mag 1, this was the downfall of Mongrelamus (Medoroziam in the following excerpt), one of the first ten Demons in the universe. Quoted from the French edition: In summary, this excerpt explains that a lack of disciples can decrease a god's power to the point of becoming a minor god, or even disappearing completely if entirely forgotten – as happened to Mongrelamus. The fact that worship directly affects a god's power is likely one of the reasons Rushu wanted to be alone at the top of the hierarchy and murdered his brethren. Conversion, Reincarnation and Appearance The main source of information regarding the effects of religion on the worshippers themselves is the Dofus MMO in-game document Angels & Demons. It explains and gives examples for some core concepts that can be summed up as follows: *All worshippers are beings on all the planets in the universe. Their appearance changes according to their belief; the more faithful they are, the more they look like paragons of their kind (compare Alibert and Ruel Stroud, for example). Note that believers do not take their deity's appearance – for instance, Enutrofs and Ecaflips do not become Dragons or Bow Meows, respectively. *A human does not have to affiliate with a god. Non-believers simply keep a basic human appearance and gain no powers. *Genetics do not come into play. When a soul reincarnates, it chooses its parents, and therefore the soul of a Sadida, for example, could reincarnate with parents of entirely different religions. Of course, most of the time souls will seek like-minded families, but the choice is theirs. This point also simplifies the question of mixed couples having children. *Even birth is left vague: the in-game document Angels & Demons gives the following: "Herdegrize, where are we born? I always answer that it depends on the choice of the soul... It may decide to incarnate itself in an egg that will then hatch, be it in a Prespic's nest, or as an Evil Rose, how could I possibly know? What really matters is that beings come to life!" *A child with or without religion can align with a new god or goddess by puberty and gain the corresponding appearance and powers. Being born a Iop is not a guarantee that a child will remain one, even if the reincarnated soul used to be one. *Lastly, faith must be decided before puberty. Except for rare exceptions, it is then too late to properly convert – you may live by a god's principles, but your appearance will not change and you will not be granted class abilities. From these guidelines, it follows that one may only worship one god at a time. However, one indication of the contrary has been found so far: according to his Wakfu TCG card, prince Shak Shaka is both a Xelor and an Ecaflip. We learn from the eponymous comics that those were the classes of his grandparents, who raised him. His appearance hints only vaguely at these religions, if at all (the clover at his belt could be a symbol of luck, for Ecaflip, and he seems to have part of a cogwheel motif under his left eye, an element commonly found on Xelor imagery). According to Dofus community manager Izmar, he is also "not the only person in the Wakfu universe to have powers from two different classes." God Potential While it not possible for any being to be a God, it is possible for special beings (like Dragons and Eliatropes) to train in the art of magic to become Gods, but only if they have the potential and wakfu to do so. While the Elitropes are not born as strong as Gods, they can still became that strong, but only through extreme and difficult training. The other way besides training is by using extremely powerful tools, like the Eliacube, as Qiby or Nox did. Dragons, unlike Eliatropes, don't have to train hard due to them already having magic from birth. But though they can achieve the strength of a God, it does not mean they create life like a God. To do so would require the help of a Dofus. For a list of ''all gods'' and their descriptions, please visit Category:Gods. Category:Gods Category:Race Category:Class